As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems frequently include a motherboard on which one or more processors, e.g., central processing units (CPUs), general purpose microprocessors, etc., are attached. The motherboard generally includes one or more connectors for coupling one or more data storage devices to the one or more processors.
Increasingly, solid state drives (SSDs) are being employed to provide at least some portion of an information handling system's persistent storage capacity. Although more expensive per byte than magnetic hard disk drives (HDDs), SSDs provide substantially faster access times.
A widely utilized example of an SSD is a peripheral component interconnect express (PCIe) nonvolatile memory express (NVMe) SSD in an M.2-compliant form factor. M.2 is a specification for internally mounted expansion cards and the corresponding connectors. Unlike its predecessor, mSATA, M.2 permits modules of different widths and lengths. M.2 connectors can be configured to support PCIe, USB, and SATA interfaces.
An M.2-compliant printed circuit board (PCB), which may be referred to herein as an M.2 card, generally includes a semicircular notch, referred to herein as an engagement notch, formed in the “free” edge of the M.2 card, i.e., the edge opposite the card's connector contacts. The engagement notch is designed to accommodate a screw that retains the M.2 card in a stationary position once the M.2 card is attached to an M.2 connector.
While alternatives to conventional machine screws for use in securing M.2 cards have been described, proposed solutions may require more clearance or space than is available for a particular application or may employ a design that is sub-optimal in terms of its ability to “unlock” the card reliably over any extended period of time.